mbsfandomcom-20200213-history
United States of America
Triumvirate Statistics Name: United States of America Date Established: July 4, 1776 Population (2136): 2,023,059,761 Martian Support: 12% Governmental Figures President: Clinton Alexander (Republican) Vice-President: Vincent Newman (Republican) Speaker of the House: Lucile Parks (Democratic) Senate Majority Leader: Monique Shepherd (Republican) Senate Minority Leader: Anthony Blair (Democratic) House Minority Leader: Michele Townsend (Republican) Background The United States of America is comprised of seventy-five (75) states, which have been admitted into the Union through various means. Admission of states into the United States: # Delaware (December 7, 1787) # Pennsylvania (December 12, 1787) # New Jersey (December 18, 1787) # Georgia (January 2, 1788) # Connecticut (January 9, 1788) # Massachusetts (February 6, 1788) # Maryland (April 28, 1788) # South Carolina (May 23, 1788) # New Hampshire (June 21, 1788) # Virginia (June 25, 1788) # New York (July 26, 1788) # North Carolina (November 21, 1789) # Rhode Island (May 29, 1790) # Vermont (March 4, 1791) # Kentucky (June 1, 1792) # Tennessee (June 1, 1796) # Ohio (March 1, 1803) # Louisiana (April 30, 1812) # Indiana (December 11, 1816) # Mississippi (December 10, 1817) # Illinois (December 3, 1818) # Alabama (December 14, 1819) # Maine (March 15, 1820) # Missouri (August 10, 1821) # Arkansas (June 15, 1836) # Michigan (January 26, 1837) # Florida (March 3, 1845) # Texas (December 29, 1845) # Iowa (December 28, 1846) # Wisconsin (May 29, 1848) # California (September 9, 1850) # Minnesota (May 11, 1858) # Oregon (February 14, 1859) # Kansas (January 29, 1861) # West Virginia (June 20, 1863) # Nevada (October 31, 1864) # Nebraska (March 1, 1867) # Colorado (August 1, 1876) # North Dakota (November 2, 1889) # South Dakota (November 2, 1889) # Montana (November 8, 1889) # Washington (November 11, 1889) # Idaho (July 3, 1890) # Wyoming (July 10, 1890) # Utah (January 4, 1896) # Oklahoma (November 16, 1907) # New Mexico (January 6, 1912) # Arizona (February 14, 1912) # Alaska (January 3, 1959) # Hawaii (August 21, 1959) # Puerto Rico (March 11, 2018) # Ontario (September 15, 2018) (Proclamation of Canadian Annexation) # Manitoba (September 15, 2018) # Saskatchewan (September 15, 2018) # British Columbia (September 15, 2018) # Alberta (September 15, 2018) # Quebec (September 15, 2018) # New Brunswick (September 15, 2018) # Nova Scotia (September 15, 2018) # Newfoundland (September 15, 2018) # Nunavut (September 15, 2018) # Yukon (September 15, 2018) includes Northwest Territories # Baja (December 2, 2018) (Mexican Border War) includes Mexican states of Baja California, Baja California Sur, Sonora, Chihuahua & Sinaloa # Durango (December 2, 2018) includes Mexican states of Durango, Coahuila, Nuevo Leon, Zacatecas, Nayarit, Jalisco, Colima, Aguascalientes, San Luis Potosi & Tamaulipas # Old Mexico (December 2, 2018) includes Mexican states of Michoacan, Guerrero, Guanajuato, Queretaro, Hidalgo, Mexico, Tlaxcala, Federal District, Morelos & Puebla # Southern Mexico (December 2, 2018) includes Mexican states of Oaxaca, Veracruz, Tabasco, Chiapas, Campeche, Yucatan & Quintana Roo # Middle America (August 14, 2020) includes Central America # Colombia (May 1, 2025) (War of the Americas) # Cuba (May 23, 2025) # Peru (August 6, 2026) includes Ecuador # Venezuela (November 25, 2026) includes Guyana, Suriname & French Guinea # Brazil (December 3, 2026) # Bolivia (January 2, 2027) # Argentina (July 22, 2028) # Chile (October 13, 2028) Category:Triumvirate Category:Government